Kamiyasuri
by Doombuggy
Summary: Gaara of the Desert visits Konoha to greet the new Hokage. Little does he know that Naruto is the new Hokage. What will this do for Gaara’s plans for the blond and will Naruto get to have his one night with the Kazekage before a marriage is planed?


Title: Kamiyasuri (Sandpaper) 1/1

Author: Blackest Star

Pairing: Gaara / Naruto

Rating: M

Spoilers: All, just in case

Genre: PWP, First Time, Romance

Beta: My Roommate Whitney; Thanks Love!

A.N.: At end of story

Restlessly the Hokage fretted with his normal daily wear, wondering if he was too dressed down for the soon to be arriving Kazekage. Although bright orange might be considered too loud, he wore the colored jacket proudly with his dark slacks and sandals. The Hokage stood tall at 183 centimeters; his blond hair long enough to barb over his bright sharp blue eyes. Flanking him were two of his ANBU guards, two men he trusted most.

"Stop fidgeting," said the ANBU behind a rather hideous snake mask. The guard's black hair framing the white and red mask only emphasized its viciousness. "You'll worry a whole in the ground." Sasuke still didn't get why his best friend was so worked up over the Kazekage. He knew the reason, just didn't understand it. As a matter of fact there were a lot of things he didn't understand about Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke, I can't help it!" Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he watched the horizon beyond the village's front gate. What would the Kazekage say when he saw him not knowing that he was the Hokage? News of his appointment had been kept just within their village; no one out side of it knew. Naruto wanted to surprise the other Kage; the news was not something he wanted to write down in an impersonal letter. He had to do it face to face. The Kazekage was to be the first of the Kages to know of Naruto's position.

"Hokage-sama, listen to Uchiha." Neji stood to the right side of Naruto; his mask nothing but a bleak white, wiped clean of any color or mark. Naruto was sorely tempted to take a crayon to the mask; offer the poor thing at least some personality.

Sighing, Naruto stopped his fidgeting; his eyes never leaving the front gate where a group of travelers became noticeable. He spotted Temari's four puffs of hair and Kankuro's black jumpsuit before he looked for the Kazekage with his little troupe of advisers. It seemed that Naruto was indeed too dressed down; the Kazekage was dressed in his blue and white kage robes, hat and all. The features of the other man Naruto could not see; the hat and the black veil hid Gaara of the Desert completely from view. All the Hokage could make out were the piercing black lined teal eyes and a hint of the love tattoo.

When the Kazekage approached, one of his advisers carrying his sand gourd, Naruto gave him a little respective bow and held out his hand. He noted, rather dishearteningly, that the Kazekage was taller; he stood at 198 centimeters. "Kazekage-sama; it's good to see you again. If I had known you'd show up in dress, I wouldn't have—"

"Naruto."

That one dark, sharp tone shut up the Hokage quickly. Which was unheard of; no one could make the blond shut up as quickly as Gaara just had. Naruto also noted that Gaara had yet to take his outstretched hand, but he didn't want to put it down; eventually he did, feeling just a little bit hurt.

The teal eyes left him for only a moment to look at his two ANBU escorts. "I see that the new Hokage does not completely trust me; sending me three powerful shinobi to keep me company."

Grinning broadly, Naruto said in his defense. "They are here for you." Gaara starred at him to continue and the fox looked at him with closed eyes as he said, "People here like to hold grudges; they are here to escort your party through town to help discourage any attacks on your person."

"I see that my power and my own guards are being underestimated." Gaara's eyes narrowed only slightly but Naruto felt the sting.

He laughed brightly though. "That would be the last thing I'd underestimate you on. To be honest they are here more for me than you; it makes me feel better to know that they are here with you."

"What about your safety?" Temari asked, in way of greeting.

Naruto only smiled at her; she was the first one to figure out his station. "If the people of this village wanted to attack me, they would have done it by now."

Kankuro crossed his arms. "She meant your safety from us, idiot."

"Don't be rude, Kankuro." Gaara said lowly over his shoulder. His brother had the nerve to look embarrassed.

The Hokage's smile only brightened and his blue eyes sparkled when they opened. "I trust you." Before any one could comment, Naruto bowed a bit at the waist and gestured to escort Gaara. "Shall we journey to the Hokage tower? I suspect you're all very tired from the trip. Several rooms have been arranged for your stay." These were words so unlike his personality that Naruto had a hard time saying them the first time. Eventually, with much help from his friends, he was able to speak them with poise and confidence.

Yet, Gaara did not look impressed with his demeanor. "I thought that the new Hokage was meeting me personally when we arrived?" Gaara didn't seem pleased (and when did he?), but walked at Naruto's side nonetheless; the rest of the group were some distance behind. Neji and Sasuke had been silent all this time, joined up with the Kazekage's guards and continued their duties. This took place without either Kage's knowledge or care.

Naruto was having a ball not telling Gaara he was the Hokage; he'd let the other stew for a bit longer just to spite Gaara for being taller than him. Softly, so only Gaara could hear him, he asked, "Why didn't you take my hand at the gate?"

Gaara's eyes slowly shifted over to the blond; him for a long moment before he answered. He liked Naruto far more than he should and did not think that showing his emotions so early in his game would be appreciated. He had a plan for the blond and did not want him suspecting anything until he had a chance to speak with the new Hokage. "It would be inappropriate."

"Well how else am I to greet you?!" Whatever discreetness Naruto wanted at the beginning of their conversation was thrown out the window by his earthshaking voice.

The Kazekage did not hold back his quiet laugh and Naruto felt tingly from hearing it. It was the first time he heard Gaara laugh that did not send the message of murderous intent. "I'm not here on vacation Naruto and do not have time for pleasantries."

Tilting his head to the side, confused he asked, "Shaking my hand in greeting is pleasant?" Before Gaara could answer that, Naruto quickly looked away from him to the deserted road ahead and muttered quickly to the Kaze, "Just around the corner is a boy named Konohamaru. He's going to attack me, but don't be alarmed; he does it everyday at this corner. He will not harm you."

The redhead's eyes widened just a bit; not understanding why he let a boy attack him everyday when he knows he'll be there. Just as they reached the crossway, a young boy with wild brown hair and red scarf jumped out of badly placed rock and ran towards Naruto. "Old man!" Naruto being only twenty four. "In the name of the Hokages before you, I shall—" Konohamaru didn't get much closer. A mass of sand wrapped around him, completely guarding the teen from the kunais thrown by the Sand ANBU thinking their leader was under attack.

"Kazekage-sama!" The two Sand ANBU could not get closer as Neji and Sasuke jumped in their path, worried for their own Kage's safety.

Before the Sand ANBU could act, the Kazekage ordered blandly, "Go back to your duties; it was for Naruto." Gaara glared at his two ANBU until they went back to their guarding positions even if a bit reluctantly. They all could hear Konohamaru's cries of help from inside the sand shell, but Gaara did not move to let him out. He was too fixed on the angry look on Naruto's face, the whiskers on his cheeks seemed to etch deeper as he stalked up to the bubbled sand.

"Konohamaru!" He yelled, banging his fist against the sand, causing it to dent. "I told you not today! You knew the Kazekage was coming here! I have half a mind to let him leave you in there!"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama!" Was the muffled reply. "I thought I might get you off guard! Right?!"

Blue eyes softened only slightly as he turned to Gaara. "It's your call." He was confident that the Kazekage would not kill the boy… well slightly confident. When the sand shell started to shift away, Naruto beamed a smile at the redhead. Gaara was only too happy that Naruto could not see his face; he felt it heat up embarrassingly.

As Konohamaru started spouting off excuses, Naruto lifted his hand for silence. "I don't want to hear it! We'll talk about your punishment later. Right now I want you to go on ahead and alert the tower that we are arriving soon."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The teen bowed and in a puff of smoke was gone.

Naruto could feel Gaara's eyes penetrating his back; as noticeable as if someone placed a lit torch there. He turned to the other Kage; a small, you-caught-me smile lifted his lips. The teal eyes did not look one bit amused, in fact they were sharper than ever and Naruto wondered why the intensity. "Shall we continue to the tower?"

Gaara held out his hand and Naruto just stared blankly down at it, completely puzzled.

With a growl the Kazekage took hold of Naruto's hand. "I apologize for my earlier words, Hokage." The blond's mouth opened wide with a smile as he shook the hand in his eagerly, but he did not let it go. Instead he took Gaara's hand and wrapped it around his left arm, continuing their journey to the Hokage Tower. The Kazekage felt his face light up; his arm felt too warm intertwined with Naruto's. "What are you doing?"

"I'm escorting you to the tower." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I understand that." Gaara snapped, feeling stifled by proximity to the other. "Why are you holding my arm?"

Moving his lips closer to where he figured the Kazekage's ear would be, Naruto whispered. "I'm trying to be charming and woo you into having dinner with me."

"It's not working," Was the plain reply.

Naruto had a good sort laugh and asked, "Which part, the charming or the wooing?"

The entire way to the tower was spent in silence, though Gaara did not remove his arm from Naruto's. In fact, he quite liked his arm around the blonds. It brought their body's closer together and when they walked, Naruto's hips would bump into his. It was mesmerizing to the Kaze. Had Naruto not been appointed to Hokage, Gaara would take him up on his offer with little thought, but now he felt that he had to choose his actions wisely. If anything between them ended badly, it could start another war that neither nation was ready for. He doubted Naruto had thought of that, but then again the blond was the number one ninja at surprising people, so perhaps he had and perhaps Gaara was reading way too much into the flirtatious blond.

Their room within the tower was plenty spacious; actually it was almost too much. It was more of a flat than a room; there were three separate bedrooms. Gaara was all too glad he did not have to share a room with his brother; even though he did not sleep, the things his brother would say in his slumber was enough to keep him awake and concerned.

"I'll leave you to rest and freshen up." Naruto was straining to be the best politician he could be. "I'll be in my office, which is just down the hallway if you need me. Any of the guards can escort you. If you need anything at all, please just ask." His smile was never insincere as he bowed out of the room, closing the door.

Walking swiftly down the hall, Naruto decided he needed to relax. His shoulders had been stiff the entire time. Not that he was uncomfortable around Gaara, he was just nervous. Before he was Hokage, he knew he had an infatuation for the Kazekage. He couldn't help it; the other man was practically invading his dreams each night; whether it was a dream of him painting a room, eating ramen or a sexual encounter, Gaara was always there. The man haunted him, those hard teal eyes haunted him.

Once in his office, Naruto quickly fished for his kage robes. They were in the cabinet where they were supposed to be, but his instinctive mind refused to inform the rest of him that they were there. Yet, like any good ninja, he found them.

Unzipping his orange jacket, he folded it over his desk chair and pulled on his red and white robes. He had hoped that he and Gaara could form some sort of friendship, hence the reason he decided to great him casually. It looked like the Kazekage wanted to keep things formal between them and that upset Naruto a bit. There was no one that could better understand him than Gaara; he, after all, had a demon inside of him at one point. He grew up without knowing love, compassion, or friendship.

During their brief encounters in their childhood, Naruto had always felt influenced by the other Kage. He had thought that he had the same impacted on Gaara, but it seemed as that was not the case. He could read nothing in the redhead's eyes that suggested otherwise.

With a sigh, Naruto knew who was at his panoramic windows before they lightly tipped on them. Turning to look out the window; Uchiha Sasuke's body blocked the view of the Hokage monument. The blond waved him in.

Sasuke's snake mask was resting on top of his head; a small affectionate smirk stretched his lips as he looked at his friend. "Can you not dress yourself?" The Uchiha strutted towards the Hokage and roughly manhandled his robes so they were not pulled around his body like a badly wrapped present.

Naruto glared at him with his eyes closed and growled, "Sasuke."

The ANBU chuckled. "You're letting him get under your skin." He smoothed out the white jacket and looked around for the hat. Finding it on Naruto's desk, Sasuke picked it up and placed it on the blond spiked head, pulling the front down until it covered his face.

"Oi!" Naruto stepped away and pulled up his Hokage hat to glare at Sasuke. The Uchiha had a carefree grin that Naruto never did see until after the war with Orochimaru.

Naruto had been the one to drag his bloodied and battered body back and stayed with him until he recovered. It took only one second after he regain consciousness that Naruto started laying into him, yelling like he never had before. It was then that Sasuke understood that nothing would keep Naruto away from him; they had an unbreakable bond. Bigger than friends; they were true brothers.

"Do let him patronize you, Naruto." Sasuke sat on top of the desk, watching his friend's eyes move back and forth as he thought. "You're the Hokage; on the same battlefield as he is."

"I can't help it!" The Hokage snapped and resumed his nervous pacing. "He's just so… so…"

"So what?" The stealth at which the Kazekage used was still shocking to the two Konoha ninjas. What shocked Naruto even more was that Gaara had abandoned his kage robes. He stood straight, tall; his gourd strapped to his back and was glaring at Uchiha.

Naruto was shell shocked; momentarily lost in time as he stared at the redhead. He was simple breathtaking.

The wild red hair was a little longer than he remembered but only adding to his intensity. The tattoo was proudly displayed. The Kazekage's build had also changed. Both Sasuke and Naruto knew that Gaara did not have the need to be physical in battle; his sand did more than enough. Yet his build suggested that the Kaze did not like that potential weakness.

His legs were long and lean; shoulders broad and only imagination could tell what was hiding underneath the black pants and long vest like jacket.

These observations were taking in by Sasuke from just a glance. Naruto on the other had not moved on from the fact that the Kazekage was not in his robes and when he started to yell, Sasuke left the way he came in knowing when to flee battle.

"What the?!" Naruto took off his hat and tossed it on his desk. "Would you make up your mind?!" None too gently he tare the robe over his head and placed it over his chair, on top of his orange jacket. Leaving him in his plated armor and mesh shirt. "I greet you personally and you brush me off! I change into my robes so our interactions would be formal! Now you're—"

"Naruto." The blond pursed his lips with his arms crossed over his chest. It was then he really took in Gaara of the Desert and blushed. Gaara smirked and walked away from the doorway. He let his eyes roam the armored chest and the exposed tan skin. The closer to Naruto he got the more he trembled with excitement. "I want you to be comfortable with me."

Comfort was not what Gaara's proximity was bringing Naruto. His shoulders stiffened again and his mind was on overdrive on how to not mess up any chance with the Kaze.

"Relax, Hokage-sama."

"Relax?!" Naruto bellowed. "How can I relax? I can practically see up your nose!" Yes, Gaara was very close to him; personal bubble nonexistent.

The Kaze smirked down at the blond. "Relax. Let us discuss the matter of my visit and then I'll buy you some ramen."

The bastard knew his weakness.

But it worked wonderfully for Naruto's nerves. The effects were visible and he was able to let his guard down. "I'm under obligation to inform you that bribing me with ramen will not work for state purposes." Master Iruka was the first to suggest that Naruto tell other foreign dignitaries this.

Pale full lips were smiling down at him. "I wouldn't dare to."

Naruto nodded once and side stepped away from Gaara and pulled a chair to his desk. "Please, have a seat Kazekage-sama."

Gaara sat and waited for Naruto to sit in his own chair before he started talking. His tone was formal and unhurried. "A Shinobi from your village has come to me with a marriage proposal. He has asked for my sister's hand." Naruto knew about this. Shikamaru had sought out his opinion and being the friend he is said to kidnap her and whisk her away to some place romantic. Shikamaru only wanted to know if he should bring the matter to the Kazekage first instead of going straight to Temari, because if he did not get Gaara's approval, he would not be able to get near her again. Naruto agreed and was happy to see that nothing was too troublesome when it came to Temari; he wanted to put forth an effort with her. "I have known about my sister's liaisons with this man for some time now and have given my consent, but I'd like to know your position on the matter."

"I would not have let Shikamaru go to you if I did not believe that their marriage would further bring our villages together." Naruto felt so boring in his office, even to himself. With training his teachers truly turned him into a true Hokage; even speaking like one when in his office. Outside the office was another matter.

Gaara pulled a scroll from his pocket and placed it on Naruto's desk. "I do not have to tell you that if their marriage ends badly, that it could also mean disaster for our villages." His teal eyes focused on the scroll. "It's an agreement that whatever happens between them will not cause any unnecessary tension between our lands. I have already signed it. It just needs our seal to make the marriage official. You may take your time reading it over, of course."

"I shall." Naruto took the scroll but did not break the seal. He knew that the Kaze did not expect him to read it right away. If he did he would not have delivered it personally. Gaara wanted to spend some time in Konoha.

"There is another reason I am here, Hokage-sama."

This caught Naruto's attention. "Oh?"

"I also wish to marry into the village."

Naruto's sky blue eyes blinked several times as his brain wrapped around this. Gaara wanted to marry someone in Konoha. This was bigger than any treaty another nation could offer. It was practically unheard of. Naruto understood this, but it didn't stop him from feeling just a little bit crushed. "You have someone in mind?"

Gaara's black lined eyes were amused as he answered, "Yes, you."

Naruto shook his head misunderstanding, thinking it was a question. "No, I have not found anyone to marry."

The Kaze laughed but did not correct him. He found this side of Naruto charming; the side that took everything at face value. How he ended up as a shinobi was anyone's guess. "Naruto let us continue another day. I wish to buy you dinner." Gaara stood from his chair and held out his hand to the Hokage. He took it rather hesitantly, unsure why the other man wanted to shake it again, but when Gaara held it firmly and bent down to kiss the top of it Naruto pulled it back surprised.

The aqua eyes stared back at him with a devouring sense of intensity. There was nothing else important to the Kaze in the room and Naruto came to understand that. Perhaps friendship was not too much to ask of the other man. Little did Naruto know that Gaara would not stop at friendship.

Feeling a slight breeze on his shoulders, Naruto realized he did not have his jacket. Blushing he excused himself from the Kaze's side and fished his orange jacket from under his Kage robes. How he was able to hide in battle with that jacket left Gaara puzzled.

Walking down the streets of Konoha with Gaara of the Desert was nearly a dream come true. He let Naruto talk endlessly and would actually listen to the blond, commenting only when appropriate. The Kazekage actually liked the quality of the blond's voice. It was high pitched but would turn somber and deep without warning when he was serious. His face would also change from bright and caring to troubled and vicious just as quickly. Naruto was powerful and boisterous, compassionate and instinctive. His smile was brighter than the hot desert sun and his eyes bluer than the clear depths of an oasis.

He was simply stunning to Gaara who could still see his boyish side in the adult Naruto.

"Ah!" The Hokage said without warning when they passed by a book store. "Forgive me Gaara, but I'll just be a minute." He dashed inside quickly, leaving Gaara feeling just a bit abandoned.

The Kaze shook his head and headed for the wall across from the store; he would wait for the blond there. As he turned around he bumped into a hurried man, knocking him to the ground; papers went flying. The brunette on the ground winced; his hair was pulled up into a high pony tail but was falling out. The cut across the man's face was a long old scar.

Iruka felt foolish and looked up to apologize but gasped at who he had knocked into. What was even more shocking was the Kazekage held out his hand to him. "Um…" Iruka didn't know what to do; so he just took the hand offered and was hawled to his feet. Awkwardly he bowed. "I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama. I was in a hurry and didn't look where I was going."

"You are Naruto's father?" Asked the Kaze; knowing that this man was held like family to the blond.

Iruka blushed and was stunned to be called that. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"I have something very important to ask you then." But the Kaze did not say anything further; he just busied himself with picking up the scattered papers. Noticing this, Iruka's eyes widened.

"Kazekage-sama, please, do not trouble yourself!"

"What were you running from?"

Iruka noticeable bristled at that and said harshly, "Who says I was running away?" Then he realized who he was talking to. "I'm sorry."

"I find it refreshing." Gaara's hard eyes quickly took in the man's appearance. He was so disorganized that he had to be running from something or someone. "And you are running from? Just what and I'll help."

Iruka took his papers from the Kaze and looked ill at ease. "He's about your height, has silver hair and carries an orange book. I can't seem to shake him off." Gaara knew that description; it was Naruto's teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Was he hunting this poor teacher?

"What does he want from you?"

The brunette looked just as puzzled as he felt. "I haven't the faintest clue and he won't stop. No matter what I do." Suddenly his back stiffened, a powerful signature coming their way; Kakashi.

"I have an idea; just don't say a word… or scream." Iruka looked really ill at that but kept his cool when sand completely covered him, shifting and changing him into a completely different man. It was a form of sand armor. Now Iruka looked like one of Gaara's sand ninja's. It was then Naruto came out of the book store to see the Kaze with one of his guards.

"Is everything alright?" The blond asked, looking sharply at the other sand ninja, who gulped.

Gaara only said one word, "Fine." His eyes staring at the horizon, watching Hatake Kakashi casually heading their way, reading his book.

"Oi, Sensei!" Naruto noticed his teacher and waved him over; a pink store bag in his hand. "I got your new book!" Iruka, trapped in the sand armor was cursing Naruto softly. He wanted away from Kakashi!

"Yo, Naruto." The jônin's one black eye curved as he smiled. "Thank you." He accepted the gift gleefully and asked, "Have you seen Iruka-kun?"

Naruto grinned foxily. "Still trying to get him on a date?"

"Ah… It's proving harder than I expected." His one eye turned to the seemingly harmless sand ninja with the Kazekage. "It's nice to see you again, Kazekage-sama." Gaara just nodded, not giving anything away. "Well, I've got to find him. Maybe I'll just camp out on his front door." He directed this at the sand ninja and carelessly left with his pink bag and his hand in his pocket.

When the jônin was out of range, Gaara let his sand melt away from the teacher. Naruto noticed this and pointed a finger at Iruka. "What are you doing under there?!"

"Shh! Naruto!" Iruka tried to hush him. "I don't want Kakashi to come back."

"He knew you were under there." Gaara told him blandly.

The poor man sighed and hugged his papers to his chest. He needed to get his student's papers graded before tomorrow, but didn't foresee that happening. "I know; I just hope he's not camping out on my front door."

Feeling sorry for his adopted father, Naruto handed him the keys to his office and told him to hurry before Kakashi does come back. "Thank you, Naruto." He hugged his boy, bowed to the Kaze and quickly left for the tower.

"That was kind of you to help him." Naruto smiled up at the redhead, completely surprised by him.

"He is your father," Was all Gaara said as he continued his walk without making sure Naruto was with him. He knew the blond would follow him eventually.

Quietly and calmly Gaara sat on a stool at the Ichiraku Noodle Bar, watching Naruto devour bowl after bowl of ramen. The couple at the bar was happy to be serving their favorite Hokage, but Gaara could not see where all that food was going. He felt full after eating only one of the bowls, he might be able to have one more, but that was pushing it. Naruto fascinated him beyond measure and wanted to keep pushing ramen on the blond just to see how much he could take.

"Gaara," The blond whined. "You're not eating." Again the chuckle from the red head's lips sent pleasure spikes down Naruto's back, momentarily stopping him from his own eating.

"I've eaten."

Naruto nodded and quickly downed the rest of his meal. With a satisfied sigh, he patted his stomach along with a bright smile. "Don't worry about the bill; I always eat here free."

Gaara didn't listen to him. He doubted that the bar made enough money for Naruto to eat when ever he wanted without charge. Naruto was not a cheep date; he knew that. It was his pleasure to pay for the bill even at the protest of the owner.

Grabbing the blond's hand, he pulled him along until they were back out on the street. "Show me your village."

Night soon descended upon Hidden Leaf; the shop signs burst with color and light. Some of the more colorful and playful ninjas came out into the streets singing and drinking their full outside of bars and taverns. It was almost as if there was a festival underway; that was how much at peace this village was. They celebrated anything from getting a job to losing one; just passing someone you knew in the street was cause to celebrate in Konoha.

Gaara found all of this fascinating. When they passed the bars, Naruto was the subject of many toasts to his health and all. He smiled at everyone who raised their glass to him and even to the ones who didn't. It seemed that not everyone liked him still, but that did not lower the blond's good spirits.

The two Kage's left the bar distract rather quickly after Naruto refused the tenth invitation to a drinking game. Apparently, he has a reputation or so Gaara figured. The Hokage confessed that Kuuybi was the reason for his high level of tolerance and everyone wanted to try and drink him under the table.

So far none were successful.

Sensing the Kaze's gaze, Naruto turned to him and stopped him in the street. The Fox grabbed the redhead's hand, his blue eyes sparkled deep blue in the shop lights as he smiled wide. He held on to Gaara's hand tighter and quickly led the Kazekage, without a word, back to the Hokage tower. They stood at the towers top looking down at the village below; behind them the other Hokage's watched with their carved, unblinking eyes. His own face was being added, right next to Tsunade's.

"Listen to them," Naruto looked beyond the village, not really looking at it but listened at the joyful sounds of drunken ninja's and friendly rivalries. "I often watch everything from up on the mountain, but this is just as good. Sasuke often joins me." Gaara's face noticeably hardened; he did not like Uchiha. "He and I know what it's like to be alone. I know you can understand that too."

"Why did you bring me up here?" Gaara enjoyed the view, don't get him wrong, but the way Naruto was speaking worried him a little.

The fox-man sighed. He had to do it now. There wouldn't be a better time after this. "I want to give you something, before I ask you who you have chosen to marry." He had turned and looked at the Kaze. Gaara only nodded, wondering what his love was up to.

He did not expect to feel soft, unhurried lips on his. The pressure he could feel throughout his body, as if Naruto's lips were not only just touching his. Gaara growled onto those lips when they moved away, quickly crushing them back together. His tongue peeked out between his soft, plump, flesh; tracing Naruto's warm skin. He had the Hokage by the shoulders and would not let go even as Naruto wished to pull away.

"No." Gaara whispered to him. "I do not wish to let you go." He dove in again, this time his target was Naruto's long neck.

"Guh… Gaara." The Hokage moaned lightly. "Wait a moment."

"I've waited long enough." The Kazekage bit the skin under his lips.

Naruto gripped the Kaze's shoulders and pushed him at arms length away. He was beyond confused at the moment. His sharp blue eyes narrowed as he thought. "I am sorry, Kazekage-sama. I should not have done that. I know that you wish to marry someone in my village, it was not right for me to—"

"Lay with me." Never had Naruto seen Gaara as serious; his taller frame moved closer to his. "Take me to your room." The request was whispered near his lips; his breath felt as heavy as the implications. If Gaara wanted one night before he'd tell Naruto of his bride, then he'd let him have it. As much as it might hurt him later in his years, watching Gaara with his wife, Naruto would have him for this night. He was strangely at peace with that.

In the room of the Hokage, Gaara wasted no time to look at the decorations and stripped the blond of his vivid jacket; tossing it over his shoulder as he backed his Naruto into the room. A growl broke free from his throat as he quickly stripped himself of his sand gourd, uncaring where it lay, and his clothing. Naruto was no passive either; his sandals and pants, along with his vest and armor were thrown off hurriedly.

Seeing the revealed tanned skin Gaara who was still working unbuttoning his pants abandoned them to pull the blond to him. Crushing their lips and chests together. Surprised at the force at which the Kaze displayed, left Naruto breathless. He pulled back, only to have himself pushed down onto his rarely made bed with the redhead covering him, pressing his reddening lips to his collarbone.

"Gah… ah… ah…" Naruto moaned and twisted from Gaara's wondering hands; unable to say the Kaze's name as the man on top of him ground his hips, knowing where Naruto's hard sex was pressed. The feel of the slick, soft fabric of the dark pants over the hard body of Gaara was extremely arousing. The blond's head pressed back into his pillows as his back arched; the Kaze busied himself by trailing a wet path down Naruto's chest with kisses and licks.

Softly he used his teeth to bit around the hard nipples of his captive, sending Naruto into a heated craze. Unbeknownst to the Kaze, the sky blue eyes were flickering to red and back. Gaara's own emotions were high; his sand, normally inactive with such feelings, was swirling up and round the bed, waiting for any command it might be given.

His way down the chest and abdomen of his partner's, Gaara licked around the navel, noticing a black seal beginning to show. Uncaring, he flicked his tongue into the small bellybutton, awarding him a pleased growl from the blond. His teal blue eyes looked up at Naruto, watching him pant and grip the sheets. "Let me be seated within you."

Could he not ask ordinarily?

The Hokage panted loudly with a moan at the request. His neglected cock twitched against the heavy body over him, becoming accustomed to the idea. "Yes."

Gaara smiled then, stretching his body back up to kiss his blond. Palms held his head as fingers stroked through his hair and Naruto kept the Kaze's lips from moving anywhere else. Though Gaara needed to ask, "You have a concoction I might use?"

It took Naruto a minute to understand through the haze. "I don't need it. I don't care if you hurt me."

Gaara pulled fully away then. "But I do. Where is it?" He was unsure, if the blond did not tell him, if he would be capable of stopping himself from tearing him in two. Seeing him pant and twist and moan underneath him was nearly his undoing.

"Night stand; top drawer." Naruto did not see Gaara's sand bring him the bottle of lubricant. He was trying desperately to control his heart beat; knowing what would happen if his heart reached a certain level.

Slick, hard and thin was entering his body. Gaara used his long fingers to prepare Naruto, not wanting him to feel pain at entry. The Hokage's body became alive then. He pushed himself back onto that wonderful digit. Another was inserted and a palm on his chest soothed his cries. The longer of the two fingers within him, crooked, hitting something that made his body pulse with shock, ripping a scream from his throat.

"Shh, my love." Gaara was only a little concerned that one of their ANBU would come rushing in. He kissed Naruto sweetly as he removed his fingers, capturing the displeased whimper from him. His own cock, which was still confined within his pants, throbbed hard and wanting. Removing it from its binds was nearly unbearable.

Naruto felt the head breach him in a slow agonizing thrust. Unable to contain his demon any longer, Gaara was unexpectedly flipped to his back. Quickly he looked up to Naruto. Blood red eyes starred down at him, whiskers were etched deeper into bronzed skin, and the blond spikes were even more bristled. The transformation was breathtaking; he was no less beautiful to Gaara.

Strong thighs were gripping his hips and in one hurried move, Naruto sat, taking all of Gaara into his body. For the first time that night, Gaara moaned. His hands wondered to Naruto's hips and gripped them tightly. The blond above him moved. When he lifted his body his muscle would clinch around Gaara causing the redhead to nearly buck with need. As he let his body fall, the heat and obscene noises drove Naruto insane.

His clawed fingers stretched out as did his arms over his head, as if he were tied from above. This nearly undid Gaara of the Desert, but he had other plans.

Silently he called his sand and with a great amount of control let his sand bind Naruto where he was, his hands still above his head. All movement stopped and the blond growled as Gaara smirked. "I wish to take my time with you."

"Let me go, Gaara." The voice was dark and deep, nothing he'd heard before. Though he knew it was not the demon, Naruto has too big a hold on him.

Slowly, Gaara moved off the bed and removed his confining pants. He let Naruto watch as he lightly trailed his fingers down his chest and abdomen to the nest of red curls. He played there, showing Naruto exactly what he had to offer. The look in the red eyes told Gaara of what would happen if he'd let the blond go.

On light feet he moved to the bed once again but took his place behind the fastened Hokage. With grace and care he moved the powerful legs further apart, kissing the long slim neck. Naruto had tilted his head back to offer more flesh. Again he entered the blond, slow as torture.

Gaara continued his sucks and licks to the sun kissed neck, his hands roamed to the firm chest. Finding a hard nipple, he palmed it as he fell out and trusted into Naruto. His other hand slid down to the demon seal; pressing his hand just under the blond's bellybutton and not nearly close enough to the sex waving as Gaara pulled back and pushed Naruto to him with his hand. This arched the Hokage's back, letting Gaara fill him more fully.

"Please," Naruto moaned, unable to stand the strain of the slow pace. He needed it hard and fast. "Let me see you." It was the only thing he could think up at the time. What he wanted was to ride the Kaze again. Gaara thrust into him a little sharper, pulling Naruto's eyes open. In front of his eyes was Gaara, behind him was Gaara. "No," he moaned in disappear, pushing back against the hard body. "Not real."

The real Gaara chuckled and bit down on Naruto's neck. "You'll have to let my sand play with you some time." He whispered into an ear, nipping and biting. "There is nothing like it in the world. My sand will fit perfectly inside, custom."

The image of Gaara in front of Naruto shifted and instead of one sand Gaara there was now a Naruto as well. The sand Naruto, as the real one earlier, was thrusting down hard on the other Gaara. The Hokage watched with bated breath, phantom pleasures were coming back to him. His hands were released from their bonds and he gripped his thighs, digging his nails into them.

With every thrust Naruto would cry an erotic tune that only Gaara wanted to hear. His own voice filled the air and once again Naruto spoke. "Please." Unable to deny him any longer, Gaara pulled away and laid the blond on his back while he once again pushed in.

The blood red eyes never left him and he quickened his pace. "Will you let my sand touch you?" He asked in between breaths.

Able to only moan, Naruto nodded. He did not expect Gaara's sand to feel so warm or perfect around his cock. What amazed him further, when he was capable of thinking so, was that the sand felt as Gaara would have felt. As the Kaze pushed in, bruising, the sand would thrust down. This was beyond Naruto's understanding and yet it pulled his orgasm from him, his claws shredding the sheets as he yelled out his joy.

Riding in the waves of the body under him, Gaara felt his completion as he filled Naruto's body with his seed. He fell to his hands over the blond and kissed him thoroughly. Both were breathing hard through their noses and once that became difficult, Gaara withdrew and laid next to his lover. He did not say a word only watched as the blond was trying to catch his breath.

The Kazekage was worried that his performance would not meet up to the Hokage's standards. That Naruto would not wish to lay with him again.

A smile quickly broke out and Naruto started quietly laughing. All traces of Gaara's sand were gone and his own eyes were back to blue. He turned to his bed partner and upon looking at him, his own face fell. He had almost forgotten that he could not keep the Kazekage. The sky blue eyes became unnaturally glazed with forming tears, though they did not fall. Naruto turned his head away and nearly curled up on himself but felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he knew he would not be able to read any expression on Gaara's face, but he looked anyway.

"If I have caused you undue stress than I apologize. I did not mean to upset you, Naruto."

The blond nearly did cry at the sincerity in the Kaze's voice. "I have just remembered the reason for your visit. And I must ask, before it tears me apart." Naruto sat up, his back to Gaara. He did not wish him to see the sadness in his face. "Who is it that you wish to marry?"

The Kazekage also sat up and wrapped his arms around the blond. With his head resting on Naruto's marked shoulder he whispered. "If I have not been forward enough, Naruto, I do not know how you became Hokage." When the blond said nothing, Gaara sighed and tightened his grip. "I wish to marry you, you idiot."

Twice in one day, Gaara found himself on his back with Naruto over him. The blond's eyes were sparkled with stars and his smile was wider than ever before. "You mean it?" His voice was high pitched and excited. "Really mean it?"

A small smile graced Gaara's kissed red lips. "I will be here to buy you ramen every day, if you will have me. I would give up my position as Kazekage, if you would have me. I would—"

He was kiss silenced. "You had me at the ramen!" Naruto held onto him dearly, moving so that he was at Gaara's side. Another thought came to him as Gaara ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "How can we be together when our villages are so far apart?"

With a sigh, Gaara nuzzled up to Naruto's neck. "We will think on it on the morrow. I am tired, satiated, and in love with an energetic blond. Please let me rest." Naruto nodded and almost instantly fell asleep with Gaara.

Out of habit Gaara did not sleep. He watched his Hokage slumber throughout the night and felt he had truly found the meaning of love. Uzumaki Naruto.

End

A.N.: Thank you for reading so far. This is my first Naruto fic. It's been a work in progress for sometime and now I'm just glad I can post it for all to read and review. I hope you have enjoyed it. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm terrible at grammar and spelling and often do not catch all of my mistakes.

Edit: Story, now with Beta! Yay! Less embarrassing mistakes!


End file.
